Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a molding device for molding a fixing section for fixing an inbuilt component to an inner portion of a fuel tank.
Related Art
As a method of fixing an inbuilt component to an inner portion of a fuel tank formed of resin, there is a method in which a portion of the fuel tank is melted and pressure is applied from the outside to press out the melted portion in a state in which the melted portion has been pressed into a fixing hole of the inbuilt component. The resin is then cooled and solidified in a state in which a peripheral portion of the fixing hole has been sandwiched between the pressed-out portion and another portion of the fuel tank to fix the inbuilt component to the inner portion of the fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese National Phase-Publication 2008-507651).
However, in the technology described in Japanese National-Phase Publication 2008-507651, a fixing section for fixing the inbuilt component to the inner portion of the fuel tank is molded by melting a portion of the fuel tank. Namely, the resin for forming the fixing section needs to be secured from the periphery of the portion forming the fixing section. It is therefore desirable to reduce the amount of resin required to form the fixing section.